Who are they?
by greenface02
Summary: After being sent out on a normal supply mission, runner 5 encounters a couple of suspicious girls surviving on their own. They join Abel, but not without making it clear they are hiding important secrets concerning the outbreak.


**Who are they?**

**They have fuel**

**After being sent out on a normal supply mission, runner 5 encounters 2 mysterious girls. **

A/N: Hey people. Ok so me and my friend Amy recently got obsessed with this game. We collaborated to make this fanfic. Enjoy

Disclaimer: We do not own Zombies Run! It is own by six to start &&&&& Naomi Alderman

"Runner 5, come in runner 5" Sam called over the mic and right into runner 5's head set. As per usual Runner 5 was quick to respond and was already making her way down to the front gate while Sam rambled into her ear. "Now just let me find the papers on this, I know I left them around here somewhere"

"Oh Sam please, the state you leave this place in it's no wonder that you can't find anything" stated the ever so loving Janine. "Listen runner 5, we want you to head to a farm house just west of here, Runner 4 was passing by after finishing a mission and noticed several cans of fuel hidden in one of the sheds. Her hands were full so she couldn't bring them back herself. We were hoping you could go and collect them for me"

"Right, am I going on my own?" Runner 5 asked tying her shoelace and stretching her back out.

"Yes you will be, it's not exactly hard anyway" Runner 5 rolled her eyes at Janines comment and waited patiently for the command to start running. "OK then, RAISE THE GATES! Runner 5 ready? Covering fire and go". Runner 5 made an instant dash past the 2 or 3 mobs of zombies that were currently getting their heads splattered against the pavement. The stench of rotting flesh was almost intolerable, but she'd gotten so used to it after all this time that it was practically the normal smell of the air.

"How far away is this farm house then?" Runner 5 questioned and she took a small swig from her canteen.

"5 miles, just run straight in the direction you're heading now and I'll keep you posted" Sam replied while keeping his eyes fixated on the monitors that were tracking each runner and how many grey faces were in their imediate vicinity. "There's a small horde gathering about 300 metres from you so you're going to need to sprint to get away from them as fast as you can". Nothing new there then, picking up the speed was easy but trying to keep the thought of dead people with in range of eating your flesh didn't make it any easier than it already wasn't. As per usual the comms went completely quiet as they switched over to the other runners to inform them of what was happening around them and any important bits associated with their own missions. The path was pretty empty which was unusual, she was waiting to see if anyone had ditched a sports bra or a pack of underwear as it seemed to be the common thing to do in a zombie apocolypse. She saw a pack of batteries lying on the ground and shoved them swiftly into her pocket trying to keep her pace up as best she could. It appeared that she had escaped the zombies that had been slowly shambling towards her, luckily there weren't any sprinters within the group. As rare as they were, they were a force to be reckoned with and made her shiver at the site of them.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Runner 5 jumped out of her skin as Sam's shout bounded through the comm link. "Janine, I can do that myself, GET OFF."

"Sam, I need to tell runner 8 to grab me some power cables, quickly!" Janine shouted. "Now will you stop being a big baby and let me do that... Oh, sorry runner 5, keep running." Again the line went dead. She had to admit, this could be a pretty lonely job when they were talking to other runners, of course she didn't mind as they did need as much help as she did. But she'd be happy to spend all day listening to Janine and Sam bicker if it would keep her company. At least when Jack and Eugene were on she got some music blasted into her ears, this made running about 200 times better, she liked to imagine she had to run in time with the music. Well when she wasn't being chased by mutant dead people at least.

"OK runner 5, the farm house should be coming up on your left, it's hard to miss anyway" Janine told her, even though she had pretty much gathered that after running for what seemed like an hour, this had to be the farm house that she was required to go into. It was small and thatched, standing in the middle of some bare desolate fields.

"If you go into the shed at the back of the house then you should see the fuel stacked up in the corner"

Luckily there didn't seem to any movement in or around the house so there might be a slim chance of being chased by a zombie horde at the present moment in time. "Did you know that farm house Janine? I mean were they your rivals or anything" Sam joked to try and lighten the mood.

"No Mr. Yao, they ran a dairy farm so they were no threat to me or any of my business" Janine retorted.

"Looks deserted, not sure if the owners made a run for it. I can see the shed" Runnder 5 stated picking up a shovel that had been idly left lying against the shed wall.

"The fuel cans?" Janine questioned within seconds of Runner 5 reaching the shed.

"Urm" Runner 5 pulled the door open and peered inside, clutching the shovel firmly in her hands. She soon spotted some dusty red fuel cans lay carelessly in the corner of the shed. "Got them" she cheered feeling quite proud of herself. "Though I can't move all of this stuff on my own."

She hefted as many of the fuel cans as she could easily carry, but before she could turn to leave, a shadow swept suddenly into the doorway, blocking the sunlight and plunging the shed into semi darkness. Runner 5 jumped, dropping most of what she carried and gripping the shovel like a sword, visualing in panic hordes of zombies pouring into the shed.

In the doorframe stood, not zombies, but two clearly alive, non-greyfaced girls. The tallest wielded a bow and arrow, and had it aimed straight for Runner 5's chest. "That would be stealing," she said pointedly.

The brunette behind the first stepped out into the shed, swinging a cricket bat over her shoulder. "Who the bloody hell are you?" She challenged.

Janine, observing the feed from Runner 5's headcam, hissed urgently. "Dammit, we need that fuel... Try and befriend them, Runner 5, they're only kids!"

"Are you Kidding?" Sam interrupted. "They look bloody murderous. 5, just scream that there's zoms behind you and make a bolt for it, quick!"

Runner 5 could almost hear Janine rolling her eyes. She decided to go for Janines plan, despite the fact that the last time she followed her orders, she nearly ended up grey-faced and crawling. She spoke quickly and plainly. "I'm Runner 5, from Abel Township. We thought this fuel was abandoned, I was sent out to collect it. That's all. But we don't steal, i'm not gunna try and take it off you, okay?" She added, anxiously eyeing the taller girl's arrow. "I'll leave now."

Janine's impatient whining crackled into her headset. "No, Runner 5, didn't you hear? Listen!We need that fuel -"

"You're from Abel?" The archer asked suddenly, exchanging a significant look with her partner.

5 nodded. "And who're you then?" She asked them, trying to make her words as calm and unassuming as possible.

They shared another glance before the girl with the cricket bat determinedly stepped forward. "I'm Bianca," she stated firmly. She was freckled with light blue eyes with hair that reached halfway down her back. The other girl reluctantly lowered her weapon and nodded to Bianca.

"My names Amelia and we live here on the farm" she told her not as calm as she was making out. "That fuels the only way we can power our truck, we need the truck to get food and other stuff".

"Wait a second, how on earth have they not been eaten already?" Sam questioned.

"Well they don't look exactly helpless do they Sam?" Janine spat back shaking her head.

"What I meant was, how did they survive when there hundreds of zombies surrounding that building?" Sam replied trying not to let slip that his patience with Janine was wearing incredibly thin. Runner 5 was also burning with curiosity and forwarded the question onto them. Bianca sat on a box in the shed swinging the cricket at idly.

"We live in a basement in the house, at night or when there are too many zomies for us to handle outside we go into the basement door. Its a pull up one and made out of steel so the zombies have no way of getting inside" she stated yawning slightly as if she had told this story many times. Janine looked at the girls once again, they couldn't be any more than 17 or 18 and yet they had the thinking ability of someone twice their age.

"Runner 5" Janine whispered through the head mic as if she didn't want the girls to hear what she was saying. Not that they could anyway. "Try and get them to come back to abel, by the look of them they have plenty of food and we could get that fuel. We're seriously low on it and we've had to stop all use of vehicles"

Runner 5 looked between Amelia and Bianca trying to determine the best way of going about this, clearly it would be best to try and gain the trust of the most sensible one. But none of them seemed the least bit silly at them moment. So which one was she suppose to ask?

"Hey 5, um you may need to finish the chit chat later. There are zombies heading for your area. You might wanna run? Now!" Sam shouted down the mic almost bursting 5's eardrums.


End file.
